Mudbloods and Murmurs
__TOC__ About Harry leaves for Quidditch practice. While he is walking, he is approached by Colin Creevy who shows him the moving picture of him and Lockhart. He keeps asking Harry all kind of questions about Quidditch, walking after Harry untill Harry finally manages to shake him off when he reaches the changing rooms. All the players are present; Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Wood gives them a long lecture about his new training program. After what seemed like ages they finally go onto the field. Marcus Flint and his Slytherins team arrives. He has a personal note from Professor Snape, allowing them to train their new Seeker Draco Malfoy! His father, Lucius Malfoy 'bought' his son's place in the team by giving all of them a new Nimbus Two Thousand and One brooms. Malfoy starts making fun of Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand and George and Fred's Cleansweep Fives. Ron and Hermione come to see what is happening. They start arguing. Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood, one of the worst things to call a witch or wizard. They begin to fight, but Ron's wand backfires on himself when trying to Hex Malfoy. They take him to Hagrid. Ron belches slugs. When they reach Hagrid's cabin, Professor Lockhart is just leaving. Hagrid thinks there's not much more they can do for Ron other than to wait for the the vomiting it to stop by itself. He tells them that Lockhart was giving him advice on how to get kelpies out of a well. Hagrid offers them some treacle fudge while they conversate about Lockhart, Malfoy and what Malfoy said. Next he shows them pumpkins he's growing for Halloween, a bit big to be 'normal'. Hermione supposes Hagrid used an Engorgement Charm, although he is not allowed to use magic anymore. Going back to the castle, Harry and Ron are told they will do detention at eight o'clock in the evening. Ron will polish the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch and Harry will help Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail. At eight he goes to his Lockhart's office and he begins addressing envelopes for fans like Gladys Gudgeon and Veronica Smethley. Harry suddenly hears a voice saying things like "come.., let me rip you.. let me tear you.. let me kill you". He finally is able to go back to Gryffindor tower. Half an hour later, Ron gets back with a sour arm from pollishing a Quidditch cup. He also had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Harry tells Ron about the voice he heard. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart *'Hugh Mitchell' - Colin Creevey *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Rochelle Douglas' - Alicia Spinnet *'Georgina Leonidas' - Katie Bell *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Jamie Yeates' - Marcus Flint *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Devon Enoch' - Seamus Finnigan